


Not a Date, Date

by FuchsiaLibraryNinja



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaLibraryNinja/pseuds/FuchsiaLibraryNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy works with what she has to create a date for Delia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Date, Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Beta Smurf Kenobi also known as iamthegaysmurf [Tumblr].

Planning a date night should be easy. Person A asks Person B to the cinema or dinner, and... _Voila!_ Date night. When one person is essentially at the beck and call of the pregnant mothers of Poplar and the other has to work an unexpected double shift at the Hospital, however, things become a little trickier. It also doesn’t help matters when said “date” cannot outwardly be called, a date.

It is due to an unfortunate convergence of such events that Patsy now finds herself sat on the sofa at Nonnatus House, squished between two of the people she cares for the most, watching a film that seems to be affecting her sofa companions far more than herself.

Trixie is - somewhat uncharacteristically - clinging to her left bicep, mascara no doubt leaving a mark on the sleeve of her shirt. Her left hand has also been commandeered, as if anchoring the blonde - or preventing her from leaving. She’s not quite sure which.

Her right side is faring a little better, with Delia having only taken a hold of her arm after noticing Trixie doing so. Patsy can see tear tracks on her cheeks and wants desperately to wipe them away.

But she can’t.

She can’t and it’s not only because of the physical restrictions by which she is currently bound. The fingers of her free hand curl into a fist in her lap. The fingers of her other hand twitch within the confines of their current prison.

Patsy stares hard at the television set, her vision blurring, though not from the pictures on the screen. She squeezes her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears from falling and feels the pressure on her right arm increase, as though her love can feel the internal turmoil she’s going through. Her fingers flex again, and a smile works its way across her features. Slowly, gently, her free hand uncurls and moves to cover Delia’s as it rests against her leg.

There’s a moment of hesitation - a deep inhale of breath, but as her thumb gently grazes the knuckles of the other woman, she feels the grip on her arm relax and a head rest itself against her shoulder, placing a silent kiss there in the process.

A sniffle from her left reminds her of Trixie’s presence, somehow forgotten in the act of holding Delia’s hand in the open. She turns and places a small kiss on blonde hair, squeezing their arms together tighter before turning her head and repeating the action on brunette, lips lingering a little longer, her head finding a resting place against familiar locks.

So her date didn’t turn out exactly as she had envisioned - her roommate never once appearing in any of her plans - but Patsy found she couldn’t complain. She was watching a movie with her love, holding her hand and being _together_. As it turned out, this was better than anything she could have come up with. Maybe she could arrange another not a date, date in the future.


End file.
